


Vampire Smile

by sephmeadowes



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Dream Sex, F/M, Metaphorical Vampirism, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because I love you," He smiled, his hands reaching up to cup her face. "I've always loved you."</p><p> A vampire story that isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Smile

It's December and it's cold. It's always cold in New York City, the polluted air in the skies covering the place with smog and giving the view of a mist that doesn't quite exist.

Nate was walking down the streets, talking on his cell phone with Serena when he saw Jenny. She's dressed in a large black fur coat and her eyes are covered in so much eyeliner he could barely see the blue of her eyes. She's with Eric, laughing at something and for a moment she's that fourteen year old girl again who hugged him when he called her his friend.

For a moment he forgot all that has happened between them and he wanted to go to her and envelope her in a hug, smell her perfume and say "Hello, remember me?" but he didn't.

He just watched her walk away and he regretted it the second she's out of view. "Nate?" Serena echoed and he hung up. He was too busy staring at Jenny's footprints on the snow.

* * *

  _Baby you need to leave,_

_cause I'm getting drunk on your noble deeds._

_It doesn't matter that they don't get done,_

_when I feel this cold they're like the fucking sun_

* * *

He had a nightmare two nights later. He's walking home from work, his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat and he's waiting for a cab when he heard a shuffling at the nearby alley. He walked over out of curiosity and saw Jenny with her hair around her face like an angel's, blond and soft, and his fingers itch to touch.

He came closer and utters her name "Jenny". She growled and her eyes flash red. Her teeth bared and he saw fangs, sharp incisors that prick her tongue when she licked over them and drew blood. He's gaping at her and it wasn't before she pounced on him that he screamed, her mouth going for his neck.

He awoke a moment later in his bed, covered in sweat and panting. Rubbing his hands over his face, he breathed in deep and tried to wipe away visions of a vampire girl from his mind.

* * *

_Baby I need a friend,_

_but I'm a vampire smile, you'll meet a sticky end._

_I'm here trying not to bite your neck,_

_but it's beautiful and I'm gonna get_

* * *

He bumped into her at a coffee shop in downtown Manhattan. Her eyes are heavy with black smoky eye make-up and her lips are red as blood. She looked like the vampire girl in his dreams and for a moment he's afraid but then he berated himself and then got over it.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Jenny smiled.

"You've always been so sweet, Nate." She said. "And no, I'm not fine."

He took a moment to stare at the scars on her arms and he felt sick, vomit climbing up his throat. "Why?" He had to ask.

She smiled again but it's empty and she said nothing as she turned and left, out of the coffee shop and out of his life.

* * *

 S _ _o drunk on you and kill your friends._ _

_You'll need me and we can be obsessed._

_And I can touch your hair and taste your skin,_

_the ghosts won't matter 'cause we'll hide in sin._

* * *

He dreamt of soft pale skin and his hands travelling as they explored the satiny soft texture of a sixteen year old girl. She's humming and giggling as his hands rake over her stomach, her arms, the tops of her thighs. She moaned when he reached the apex of her sex and he lowered himself until he could taste her on his tongue.

"Nate," She groaned out his name. And he smiled as he looked up, seeing her expression. Her eyes were closed and her red lips parted and her chest rose and fell with each pant. She looked beautiful and he rose up to kiss her on the lips. She responded with a sigh, her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks with her long black nails.

He maneuvered them until he's inside her and her nails were at his back, scratching and leaving deep gashes on the tanned skin.

 _Nate, Nate, Nate_ , she moaned he closed his eyes when he came, feeling her clench around him as she followed.

"I love you." He muttered against her forehead, his lips like gentle angel wings on her sweaty skin.

"I love you too."

It's like water to his ears because he woke up with a headache, a hard on and a craving for soft red lips.

* * *

_Baby you have a choice,_

_cause you burn my ears with your magic voice._

_I'm a paper doll, you can tear me up,_

_We'll be the broken lovers with the poison cup._

_And we'll draw in breaths like we don't have air,_

_Oh god, look at me, don't you ever care..._

_that I'm dying in the cupboard underneath the stairs?_

_Steps stamp on above my head.  
_

* * *

They're at Central Park, him and Dan, running after a soccer ball when Jenny came over with a picnic basket. She smiled at the both of them and placed the picnic blanket on the soft green grass, taking out a bottle of water from the basket and handing it to the closest boy which happened to be Nate.

"How are you?" He asked, sitting down beside her on the blanket. His eyes wandered to the bandages on her wrist and the bile rose to his esophagus. He wanted to puke until he started dry heaving and she shook her head at him as she dug through the picnic basket.

"I've been better." She hummed and he remembered his dream with her softness and tastes and he wanted to drown in her again but in reality this time. But he couldn't touch glass, he was too clumsy, he might break her.

He didn't say anything as she hummed and took out an apple and bit into it. It was red and tempting, it reminded him of snakes and sinning women and he wondered whether this was the proverbial bite for him.

Question was: Did he or did he not bite?

* * *

_Baby you're cruel to me,_

_but you see I love it when you make me plead._

_I want a scar that looks just like you,_

_'till then I gotta learn to be a wiser fool._

* * *

He had another nightmare that night. Him running through the rain, looking for shelter and Jenny's running in front of him stopping at a street lamp to twirl and laugh as the water rained down on her. His eyes were mesmerized as he looked at her, wanting to kiss her and forget about everything for a moment. He wanted to taste wine in his mouth and dance in the rain with a girl who made him want to fall in love.

She stopped mid-twirl to look at him, blue eyes so clear, mascara running down her cheeks. She still looked beautiful and he went closer to touch her. His fingers were cupping the apple of her cheek when she pulled away and bit into her wrist. She tempted him with the blood gushing down her wrist and he stared into her eyes and down at the blood before he leaned down and licked at the scarlet liquid.

She smiled so brightly at him he can see her fangs. His fingers moved to his teeth and he felt fangs there too.

He woke up with tired groggy eyes and he fell back asleep. This time dreaming about nothing.

* * *

_Baby you need to leave,_

_and I know you know..._

_that's why you keep ignoring me..._

_because if you don't,_

_gonna run me down, let myself go..._

* * *

He went to the hospital the next day, He went to the children's ward where he was directed and found Jenny reading to the little children there all dressed in their hospital night gowns. She's in one too, a pink robe around her and no make-up on her face. She'd never looked prettier to him.

She finished her tale and the kids clap. She smiled when she saw him, standing up from where she was seated to greet him with a hug. He hugged her back carefully like she would break.

"You're being ridiculous. I just got my stomach pumped that's all!" She hugged him tighter and he hugged her more firmly. She pulled back and took his hand to take him somewhere. He followed obediently and they ended up in her shared hospital room. He took a seat on the uncomfortable chair by the bed as she sat down on it.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She shook her head and played with the bracelets on her wrists.

"No," She threw him a small smile and shrugged. "I don't know."

"No," He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "But you will be."

"Why do you care?" She asked, taking her hand back. She shuttered like a flower closing its petals and he stood up and took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Because I love you," He smiled, his hands reaching up to cup her face. "I've _always_ loved you."

Her eyes are wide and blue and he wanted to spend the rest of eternity looking into them. He moved to kiss her, his lips teasing hers softly as she sighed and gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Vampire Smile by Kyla Le Grange.


End file.
